


The castles naughty secrets

by Annielunar123



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annielunar123/pseuds/Annielunar123
Summary: Want to know what happens when horny teenagers that are living together ,questioning their sexuality and have magic? Well here it is. A whole load of sex.





	The castles naughty secrets

Hermione/Ginny short fic // Hermione is twelve. Ginny is eleven.//  
Hermione was just putting her books away when a tingle was felt in her lower regions. She bit her lip,she needed to touch her ladybits very badly. She quickly finished putting away her books and ran up to her dormitory. Ginny was there with her hand down the front of her skirt,on the bed. Hermione inhaled sharply. Ginny opened her eyes and blushed. “Ginny can I join you?” Ginny nodded made room for her. She sat down slowly. She put her hand down her skirt slowly. Once her cold hands touched her throbbing sex she gasped. “It feels good doesn’t it” Ginny murmured,”is it your first time?” “Y-yes”hermione replied shakily. Ginny pulled down her skirt and panties. Hermione gasped. “I’m horny hermione,d-do you want to have a-sex?”Ginny asked nervously. Hermione smiles. “Ok Ginny” ginny pulled off her shirt and vest. Hermione took off her clothes nervously. Then hermione leaned in and kissed Ginny. Her lips were sweet. Her pussy was leaking a bit. “Ginny,I’m ready”I nodded finally.   
A/N haha next chapter! You gotta wait!


End file.
